


Panic Attack

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feel the weight of the world on him. Gabriel stops by to help. -Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

“You do this every time, Sam! You always have to mess it up, don't you?” Dean yells from down the hall.

Sam closes his eyes. He can't deal with Dean. He can't deal with anything right now. The weight of the world is too heavy on his shoulders right now. _Breathe,_ he thinks, _breathe it out._

But he can't. He can't just make the stress in his chest release. When he hears Dean's door slam down the hall, Sam falls to his knees. His head feels like it's going to explode. Dean is right, he can't do anything right. Sam always messes things up.

Sam tries to breathe, but he can't. His breath quickens and there's a pain in his heart.  _Is this a panic attack? Am I_ really  _having a panic attack right now?_

“Calm down,” he whispers. Sam can feel himself working himself up. He makes his way over to his bed, pulling the covers tightly around him. His breathing is so quick now, it feels like his lungs aren't letting in any air at all. 

“Sam?” comes a whisper from the darkness. “You alright?” Sam turns. It's Gabriel, but the normal chuckle-head grin is gone. His chocolate brown eyes are replaced with concern.

“I'm fine.” Sam turns back towards the wall. He breathes more heavily now, starting to panic at the lack of air.

The weight on the bed shifts, and Sam can feel Gabriel's warmth against his back. Hands are placed gently on his back and Gabriel's voice fills his ears. “No, you're not. But if you let me help you, you will be.”

Sam closes his eyes again, and his breathing starts to slow. Soon, Gabriel knows that he is asleep, and snuggles against his back. “You're okay with me, Sammy.”

 


End file.
